Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of an audio player, and more particularly to a wireless headset capable of simultaneously receiving two types of acoustic signals.
Description of Related Arts
At present, the new consoles have problems in matching audio signals, e.g., the audio output interface of PS4 only has digital output interface such as HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) and optical fiber, no analog output interface of RCA (Radio Corporation of American) and 3.5 mm. The general gaming headsets are not capable of satisfying functional requirements of the consoles mentioned above. The general gaming headsets are not capable of achieving playing computer games while chatting with friends online. The reason lies in that game sounds generated by the console is optical fiber signals transmitted by fiber optics, and the sounds of the internet chat is electrical signal transmitted by cable. The receiving and processing manner of the two kinds of signals is different, so the general gaming headsets are not capable of processing simultaneously.